


Baby Incoming

by theartsaremypassion



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartsaremypassion/pseuds/theartsaremypassion
Summary: A short collection of blurbs that chronicle J.T. and Liberty Yorke's journey to becoming parents.
Relationships: Liberty Van Zandt/J.T. Yorke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have an explanation for this.... it's as the summary says lol. enjoy!

J.T. Yorke’s gonna be a dad and is freaking out. 

Even at the ripe old age of twenty-six and three quarters, it still feels odd to imagine that _he_ is going to be in charge of a _human being_. 

Liberty was hesitant to even tell J.T. of the developing fetus inside her, afraid he might freak and leave her alone, not that he’d ever really do such a thing, but hey, anything’s possible with James Tiberius Yorke. 

“W-Wow! This is incredible! I-I mean I never thought... just... Wow, we’re going to be parents, Lib!” J.T. exclaims, making contact with Liberty’s flat stomach with his excited little hands. 

“Indeed, we are,” Liberty smiles, putting her hands over J.T.’s. 

They were going to make great parents.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s a placenta?” J.T. asks, peering his head from the illustrated pregnancy book he had been reading. 

Liberty sighs as she takes her earrings off, a long day at the office making her unable to deal with this right now. “It’s where the baby gets all its oxygen and nutrients from.” 

J.T. makes sounds of realization as he studies the ‘placenta’ further, his curiosity making him twist the book to see if it had any other hidden surprises. Nope. It is just _really_ gross-looking. 

“So, does it have to come out, too or...” 

“How can you be almost thirty and not know things that a grade six would know?” Liberty asks, nearly snapping at him. 

“To be fair, in grade six, I was more concerned about boobs than learning about this pregnancy stuff,” J.T. responds, thumbing through the book to study more of the pictures and diagrams. 

Liberty deeply sighs as she climbs into bed next to him, her aching feet killing her. 

“You know, you never answered my question.” 

“Yes, J.T.,” Liberty starts, taking off her glasses, “it has to come out just like the baby. Satisfied now?” 

“I suppose... It’s just this pregnancy stuff is kind of complicated. Why can’t it just be as easy and pleasurable as _making_ the baby?” 

“Good night, J.T.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Would you like to know the sex of the baby?” 

J.T. and Liberty both look at each other, big smiles painting their faces. 

“Yes,” they say in unison, Liberty holding on tight to J.T.’s sweaty hand. 

“Okay... but first, I’m happy to report that the babies are doing just fine.” 

J.T. and Liberty both sigh a sigh of relief before loudly gasping, J.T. pointing at the technician in disbelief. 

“Did you just say... babies?!” 

“Yes, sir. It’s a boy and a girl. Congratulations, you two!” 

J.T. swears he sees stars. 

As the technician leaves the room to allow Liberty to clean up, J.T. can only look at Liberty in disbelief, unable to believe his ears. 

“Did you hear that, Liberty? We’re going to be parents... to twins...” 

“Yes, I heard, J.T. No wonder my belly has been looking huge for someone in my stage of pregnancy...” 

“I’m scared,” J.T. says bluntly, breathing loudly through his mouth. 

“Don’t be scared, baby. We’ll figure this out – together,” Liberty says, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

“You’re right. We’ll get through this together,” he chants, squeezing Liberty’s hand back. 

Liberty is finally done wiping the goo off of her belly when she hears a loud thud. She looks to her left to see J.T. on the floor, his skin even whiter than it normally is. 

J.T. Yorke is scared shitless.


	4. Chapter 4

Liberty rests her hand on her growing belly as she watches J.T. try to figure out how to put together the crib they had just bought from Ikea. He insisted that he can put it together himself, but he’s obviously struggling. It also doesn’t help his case that he’d eventually have to repeat the process again considering there’s two babies on the way. 

“You sure you don’t want me to call Danny or Toby?” 

“Positive,” J.T. grunts, trying to push the thingy into the other thingy. 

“You obviously have no idea what you’re doing and you won’t even let me help,” Liberty says, crossing her feet on the recliner. 

“I won’t let you help because m’lady deserves her rest. You’re carrying my kids, you know. The least I can do is put together the cribs,” J.T. says, still trying to put the pieces together. 

“Fine, I’ll let you do your thing,” Liberty sighs, rubbing her belly to try and soothe herself and the babies. 

It doesn’t take long for J.T. to injure himself though, his bright red blood spewing out of his cut finger. 

“Call Danny and Toby. I think I need stitches...”


	5. Chapter 5

Strollers. 

A contraption that seems easy enough to use, but truly isn’t. J.T. learns that the hard way, as he tries out the new stroller he and Liberty just picked out while on their daily baby shopping spree. 

“It’s the safest stroller that’s out there,” Liberty had said, looking up the specifications on her phone. The price tag seemed to agree with such a feat, the price making J.T. audibly sigh. So much for having a man cave. 

When they finally get the damn thing home, however, it’s almost impossible to actually pop out, the stroller stuck in its cramped, in box position. After some frustrating finagling, he finally figures out how to pop it out, the double occupancy stroller expanding to show its true beautiful form. 

“We made a great choice, babe,” Liberty says, staring at the new creation. 

“We better have for how much it cost,” J.T. quips, dramatically plopping on the sofa. 

Liberty soon waddles over to him and joins him on the couch, snuggling up to him. J.T. notices her sudden touchy affection and accepts it, not complaining one bit. 

“Someone’s touchy-feely tonight.” 

Liberty sighs, snuggling up even closer to his chest. She takes in his scent and smiles, her hormones revealing her rare form. “I love you, J.T.” 

“I love you more, my Libby Tibby,” J.T. coos, kissing Liberty’s forehead. 

“I couldn’t be any happier with the man I chose to father my kids,” Liberty says, her thumb swiping over J.T.’s flat abdomen. 

J.T. smiles, the compliment deeply touching him. “Thanks for believing in me, Liberty. Even when I treated you so badly, you never lost hope.” 

“How could I? I’ve always known you were special, James Tiberius Yorke.” 

J.T. smiles like an idiot. He’s so happy, so very happy. He’s going to be a dad and is so freaking happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad besties i forgot about this story lowkey lol

“We are _not_ naming our kids after me in any way, shape, form, or fashion.” 

Liberty sighs as she thumbs through the baby name book, nothing interesting jumping at them that they could at least agree on. 

“But I like your name. It’s cute – just like you,” Liberty says, caressing his hand on the table. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” 

“No, I’m serious. I think the name James Tiberius Yorke is very... colorful.” 

J.T. is not amused. “Okay, what do you think about having cute little twin names that match like ‘Gio and Gia’ or ‘Hazel and Haden’?” 

“Not really that much of fun. Sounds kind of corny,” Liberty remarks, rubbing her belly. 

“True, but at least it’s not Tiberius for crying out loud.” 

“I thought Tiberius was a family name?” 

“It is... What’s your point?” 

“Shouldn’t we you know... keep it in the family?” 

J.T. laughs because Liberty looks serious, almost too serious. He quickly stops laughing when he realizes she is serious. “Liberty, think about the ramifications of naming our son anything remotely having to do with “Tiberius”. Do you know how bullied he’ll get?” 

“Okay, but he won’t go by Tiberius, genius. He can go by initials, like you. Like father, like son,” Liberty quips. 

“Whatever. All I know is that we are also certainly not naming our son ‘Albert’ or ‘Einstein’, so don’t get any ideas.” 

Liberty clears her throat as she aggressively rubs her swollen belly, an attitude coming on. “ _I’m_ the one carrying around our kids so the least I can get is a final say on the names, capeesh?” 

“Whatever you say, your majesty,” J.T. mumbles, slumping his head on his propped-up hand. 

“You know, what? I’m not really in the mood to pick out names anymore. Good night, James Tiberius,” Liberty taunts, getting up from the kitchen chair and starting her waddle back to the bedroom. 

“It was just a joke!” J.T. clarifies, Liberty waving him off. 

So much for making a group effort...


End file.
